


Of Scales, Sand and Sun

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Merman Jesse McCree, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Monster/Monster Romance, Naga Hanzo Shimada, Smut, Weird Biology, courtship displays, monster smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: “Name’s Jesse, darlin’,” the mer, Jesse, replies with every bit of flirtation his lopsided smile lends to, “An’ you?”“Hanzo,” the naga leans down closer to Jesse, “You can call me Hanzo, dear Jesse.”Jesse chitters happily, lifts a hand to reach for one of Hanzo’s. The naga gives Jesse his hand, lets the mer show him attention and affection by kissing along his knuckles. Yes, today is looking to be more interesting than Hanzo had thought.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --A Naga/Merfolk McHanzo AU Oneshot
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	Of Scales, Sand and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Have some self-indulgent noodle romance I wrote for my birthday!
> 
> For this fic, Jesse is a Mer based on a Lionfish, and Naga Hanzo is based on a Tokara Habu Pit Viper

Hanzo doesn’t often take trips down to the shoreline.

Today he had made an exception, though, if only for a simple change to the naga’s routine. The warm sand is inviting, and there are even a few choice rocks of decent size to hold the entirety of Hanzo’s dark tail. Needless to say, it isn’t long until the naga has gathered the entirety of his tail around himself to sun, contented and warm and settling down to watch over the river delta that empties out into the sea. The rock he’s situated upon is lapped at by the waves, and Hanzo considers briefly letting the tip of his tail tease the surface to snag himself some fish for dinner.

He’s just eaten though, so he merely lazes and enjoys the sun on his dark brown scales. Hanzo dozes lightly for the better part of an hour before he becomes aware of something else entering the area. He cracks one wary eye open, spotting a long, dark shape entering the mouth of the river delta from the sea. The top of a head with dark hair and a beard appears above the water, dark eyes fixed on Hanzo with an unreadable expression, especially from this distance.

Another naga perhaps? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time another has come to challenge Hanzo for his territory. A shame too, Hanzo was looking forward to another lazy day. Slowly Hanzo begins to move his tail, ready to poise himself to strike, the sunlight catching the bits of iridescent blue that hide within the dark brown stripes of his colouring.

He watches as the stranger’s eyes widen and he pops back beneath the waves, his body cutting through the cerulean waters with quick, undulating movements. It confuses Hanzo a little, while he can swim and does so sometimes when he must, no naga he’s known has been so comfortable beneath the water this way. Still, he must be wary of a sudden attack, so he keeps his focus on the stranger.

A few meters away, just out of Hanzo’s striking distance, the stranger pops out of the water again. He regards Hanzo for a long time, and Hanzo regards him back just as warily. The stranger then begins to do something _very odd._

He begins to swim side to side, the light of the sun that shimmers off the waters creating a beautiful, if blinding, display. The shimmers of golden light only interrupted by the tail of the stranger cresting the water. His is striped orange and white, unlike any naga Hanzo has ever seen. This entire display leaves him confused as he watches.

His confusion seems to embolden the stranger, and he drifts closer towards Hanzo. It’s only now that Hanzo notices the nearly transparent fins that the other creature sports. The stranger is making them very apparent now too, nearly transparent as the fins are they are broken up by stripes and brown spots. Hanzo only stares blankly as the other creature continues his display.

When Hanzo makes no move and says nothing, the creature stops and stares at Hanzo, seemingly upset of all things. The stranger makes a sad sort of chittering noise, and Hanzo tilts his head in confusion. He flicks his tail to start to ease the tension from his own form, a movement the stranger does not miss. His eyes alight with realization and embarrassment.

“I uh,” He begins, a dark colouring starting to come over his cheeks as he speaks in the common tongue, “I apologize, for disturbin’ you. I thought you were another mer. You started movin’ your tail, making it shine all pretty an’ I—“ he stops himself, jaw snapping shut, “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve brought me no offence, merely confusion,” Hanzo shifts his body again to rest his arms on the thickest part of his tail as he takes in the stranger with slitted eyes, “Not many of your kind live within these waters. I mistook you for one such as I, and I was preparing to fight you for my territory.”

The stranger laughs awkwardly, dipping a little into the water so his chin rests on the surface, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to appear aggressive.”

“So what did you mean to appear as?” Hanzo asks, enjoying the way the stranger’s face darkens further. Maybe today will be more interesting in other ways. “I’ve never seen such a display before. It was breathtaking. I am sorry that my confusion and lack of response caused you to cease whatever it was you were doing.”

“Oh.” The mer seems to brighten again, “I was uh, for mers that is, what I was doin’…” he trails off and fixes his dark eyes on Hanzo, “When mers wanna court, we dance for the partner we want, present ourselves all pretty for them.”

“Is that so?” Hanzo hisses out lowly, like a purr, “I’m flattered to have been on the receiving end of such attention then.”

“You _are_?”

“Yes,” Hanzo flicks his tongue out, tasting the salty air, unable to help the smirk from crossing his face when his new _friend_ watches him do so with more attention than one should, “I do not get much in the way of company, as isolated as I am. It is refreshing to have another’s attention.”

The mer makes that chittering noise again, grinning wide which shows off rows of sharp fangs very unlike Hanzo’s own venom-filled ones. Hanzo considers the mer for a moment more before he shifts his entire tail again, using the end to tip the mer’s chin up and coax him closer. He does drift closer, almost mesmerized by Hanzo. Unsurprising, Hanzo has that effect.

“It would be rude to turn you away, especially after you danced so prettily for me,” Hanzo murmurs, making the tip of his tail caress the mer’s cheek, “Tell me your name, pretty one, so we can perhaps speak more of your _courtship displays_ if you are still interested.”

“Name’s Jesse, darlin’,” the mer, Jesse, replies with every bit of flirtation his lopsided smile lends to, “An’ you?”

“Hanzo,” the naga leans down closer to Jesse, “You can call me Hanzo, dear Jesse.”

Jesse chitters happily, lifts a hand to reach for one of Hanzo’s. The naga gives Jesse his hand, lets the mer show him attention and affection by kissing along his knuckles. Yes, today is looking to be more interesting than Hanzo had thought.

It’s also been some time since Hanzo has considered taking a mate, and while offspring from such a union as this might be non-existent, Hanzo admits the mer has a charm about him. He will entertain the mer’s suit, and informs Jesse as such. Jesse grins wide with his sharp teeth while making some sort of pleased rumble. Hanzo shuffles on his rock, stretching out and patting the sun-warmed stone.

“Sun and speak with me?” Hanzo rests his chin in his hand, and sends the mer a flirtatious smile, “I would like to know more about the one who seeks to court me.”

Jesse takes the invitation excitedly, hopping onto the rock seconds later. Hanzo lazily curls close to his suitor, admiring his spines and stripes and generally eye-catching colouration. Hanzo’s attention is not unnoticed, and Jesse preens as he regals Hanzo with tales of his travels. He has travelled far to end up here, in Hanzo’s company.

Hanzo quickly decides that it would be greatly beneficial to keep the mer around. Jesse’s disarmingly charming, bringing over Hanzo such an air of ease and companionship it feels like the naga has known him for years. Hanzo finds himself curling his body towards Jesse without truly realizing it, and it is not until Jesse himself takes notice of the naga slowly curling the end of his tail around the base of Jesse’s tail fin that Hanzo himself notices that he’s doing it.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Hanzo begins, voice a low sensual rumble, “I find myself desiring to be closer. It has been some time since I’ve been held, or had a chance to cuddle close to such a handsome suitor.”

“Then I can’t fault ya none,” Jesse purrs as he preens, shuffling close to Hanzo, “You’ve got a draw about ya too. You’re real pretty.”

“Am I~?” Hanzo’s tail tip is idly rubbing Jesse’s tail as he curls more of his own around the mer’s, playfully pouting, “Is that the _only_ reason you’re here?”

“Well, you’re a right treat, if I ever did see one,” Jesse murmurs, leaning in close enough to brush his nose against Hanzo’s, “But it doesn’t hurt that you’re a smooth talker an’ I like your voice. Wanna know more ‘bout ya.”

“You will, is that not the point of courtship~?” Hanzo’s pout turns into a teasing little smile, curling his tail further around Jesse.

Jesse chitters softly with a wide, fanged smile and nuzzles Hanzo affectionately. Already so affectionate after one afternoon, Hanzo would be lying if he said he wasn’t drinking up the attention. And wanting more. When the mer pulls back from the nuzzle, Hanzo cups under Jesse's chin to slowly lead him into a kiss.

Jesse accepts the kiss with an excited chitter muffled against Hanzo’s lips, causing the kiss to be interrupted by Hanzo’s amused smile. The mer presses closer for another which Hanzo grants him gladly. The mer is greedy for kisses it seems because while they had started as slow and explorative presses of lips, Jesse seems eager to deepen them.

Hanzo gives a playful huff as they part, poking Jesse on the nose, “If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re eager for a mating, Jesse.”

“Can’t blame me, when you taste so sweet,” Jesse replies easily, “I wanna kiss you all day an’ do all sorts of things with you.”

“And you say _my_ tongue is silvered,” Hanzo can’t help but laugh warmly and give a little considering hum.

He decides to test the waters, and curls his tail more around Jesse’s, squeezing possessively. The mer does tense initially, but when Hanzo curls his upper body even closer, Jesse relaxes as the naga wraps his arms around the mer’s shoulders. Hanzo gently coaxes Jesse to lay on his back against the sun-warmed rock, the waves lapping at the stone and sending salt spray over them both. Hanzo’s long dark hair provides a curtain, blocking the blinding sunlight from the mer’s eyes and giving their position an enticing element of intimacy.

“What did you have in mind?” Hanzo’s hands cup either side of Jesse’s face as he lowers his own to the mer’s, lips teasing over Jesse’s, “If it is what I think, then I will let you know that you will find me willing to partake in such… _activities_.”

Jesse answers by capturing Hanzo’s lips with his own, the kiss telling Hanzo more about the mer than he may realize. It is a desperate kiss, deep, full of longing. Longing that Hanzo finds echoing within himself. Hanzo can’t help but tighten his tail’s hold on the mer, not to crush but to hold still his eager little wiggles. It’s endearing, but it’s also maddening. Especially where Jesse’s body brushes against where Hanzo is most sensitive. Hanzo wants this encounter to last as long as possible. Show the mer all the pleasures Hanzo can provide, and then some.

Hanzo does loosen his hold enough for Jesse to lazily rut with him when he’s had his fill of kisses and desires more. Jesse gets handsy, understandably so, and Hanzo has to lead his wandering hands to his cloaca. The first cautious touch has Hanzo hissing in pleasure, which encourages more touches. Hanzo himself sneaks his hand between them, has to feel around in the awkward space their writhing bodies does not provide much of. He knows he’s found what he seeks when the mer chitters in delight and presses his body closer into Hanzo’s wandering touch.

Their lips meet in frenzied kisses as they slowly work each other’s cloacas open, hissing in pleasure, dizzy from shared air. Hanzo can’t help but give affectionate little nips along Jesse’s jaw, mindful of his fangs. He can feel the mer’s entire body shiver in his hold and Jesse makes little sighs of pleasure. Soon though, the mer pauses in his touches, just as Hanzo’s cocks, both of them, slip from his cloaca.

“Is something the matter?” Hanzo asks, pulling away from where he’s buried his face in Jesse’s shoulder to continue his path of gentle nips.

Jesse’s not looking at Hanzo, eyes glued between them where Hanzo’s two cocks are clearly visible. Hanzo repeats his question and then Jesse’s gaze meets his. The mer’s cheeks are flushed the darkest that Hanzo’s seen yet, eyes dark with desire. Jesse licks his lips almost nervously, pulling his bottom lip in between his own fangs to nibble.

“Ah. I see,” Hanzo replies, grinning.

Hanzo kisses Jesse hard, worries Jesse’s bottom lip between his own fangs. Hanzo ruts lazily against Jesse, rubbing his cocks against the soft scales of the mer’s front, catching and sliding through the slick leaking from the mer’s slowly blossoming cloaca. Jesse strokes Hanzo’s face and chitters gently when they part for air again.

“Wanna—“ Jesse’s cut off by his own moan when Hanzo’s hand drifts down and strokes over Jesse’s now appeared cock, “Damn, I _need_ you, Darlin’.”

“You’ll have me, don’t worry,” Hanzo replies, stroking over Jesse’s cock with interest. It seems to lean into Hanzo’s touch, curling around Hanzo’s fingers and wrist, and the naga grins wide in response as he trails his fingers lightly over the length, “So _eager_ , my dear.”

“Don’t _tease me,_ ” Jesse all but begs as Hanzo continues to explore the mer’s cock.

“You are in _my_ territory, within _my_ coils,” Hanzo murmurs as he gives Jesse a possessive nip followed by a pointed look, “I will tease you as much as I please.”

The low keen the mer makes tells Hanzo he’s not at all bothered in the slightest.

Though, Hanzo admits, he himself is just as eager to move this along. He shuffles into position, locks eyes with Jesse as he ruts against him before he adjusts one of his cocks to slide inside the slick passage of the mer. Jesse keens and clenches around the intrusion, making Hanzo hiss out a curse. Jesse’s cock, so blessedly prehensile, curls around Hanzo’s other cock and gives an almost possessive squeeze. Devious little thing, and Hanzo tells Jesse as much. Jesse only laughs before that sound is drowned out by their shared pleasure.

Their lazy rutting is frenzied now, chasing their ends with enthusiasm and not much finesse. The one coherent thought Hanzo can even form at the moment points out that they will no doubt get better at this with practice. Hanzo shudders in delight at the mere prospect of partaking in Jesse’s company and body again.

All other thought flies right out of his head when Jesse clenches down on Hanzo’s one cock inside him again, his cock working over Hanzo’s other with alternating squeezes. It’s wonderful, it’s maddening, and Hanzo cannot get enough. His own orgasm blindsides him, and he hisses loudly his pleasure, curling his body tight around the mer in his hold. Jesse keens long and low, following Hanzo not long after.

They rut until they’re both too sensitive and they have to pull apart from each other. Panting, they flop onto their backs to lay in the sun, the silence soon broken by a low rumble of a chuckle from the mer.

“Damn, Darlin’,” Hanzo cracks an eye open to catch Jesse’s eye as the mer speaks, “That was… wow.”

Hanzo chuckles himself, roll over and presses a kiss to Jesse’s temple, loosely curling his tail affectionately around the mer, “Wow indeed, dear Jesse.”

“So,” Jesse begins again after a beat of silence as he licks at his fangs, eyeing Hanzo as his gaze travels over Hanzo’s lax form, “‘Bout that courtship?”

Hanzo hums in thought before smiling warmly, shifting to cuddle closer again and rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder, “I look forward to more _courting_ , yes.”

Jesse grins wide and chitters excitedly, wiggling even closer to cuddle with his naga suitor. Hanzo hums in contentment, settling down for a nap in the warm sun with a handsome companion. Hanzo’s going to have to make more trips down to this shoreline in his near future, but the upcoming days will no doubt be very interesting.

Until then, Hanzo curls around his Jesse, and delights in the warm sun on his scales.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com) or you can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
